Serious Metabolism
by FantasticalFish
Summary: Or "five times the YJ team were confused and slightly disgusted at Wally's food choice/combination, and one time they tried it and it was surprisingly good and another time it was so gross he wasn't aloud to eat it". A Fill for yj anon meme.


A/N: Two stories in one night. Something must be wrong with me... I wonder if I have a fever. Anyway, have a story about Wally/KF eating the strangest things and also maybe a hints of romance every now and then...  
>For the yj anon meme .?thread=2882167<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice of any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kaldur<strong>

Kaldur had recently been observing Kid Flash's (Wally he corrected himself) eating habits. As a leader, he told himself; he needed to know his team inside and out. If this meant he had to watch Wally stuff his face for a day then so be it.

As Kaldur watched his teammate eat he noticed that Wally didn't discriminate against anything, as any foodstuff the speedster could get a hold of was shoveled into his mouth as fast as possible. But when the redhead started mixing his foods Kaldur decided it was time to step in.

"Is that normal?" Kaldur asked as Wally chewed on the grilled cheese sandwich he had just dipped into tomato soup.

"Wafph?" The speedster asked through a mouth full of food. Kaldur wrinkled his nose in disgust as bits of food flew out of the others mouth. Wally swallowed and tired again, "what?"

"Is it normal up here to dip your sandwiches into your soup?" Kaldur elaborated.

The speedster had taken another bite and was chewing slowly (for him), thoughtfully. Wally swallowed shrugging as he replied, "I don't know. My mother or Aunt Iris make this for me and Uncle Barry every time we come back from sledding the Himalayas."

Kaldur stared at Wally processing the ridicules answer he gave. Yet he could picture Wally and his Uncle running to the Himalayas or any other large mountain rang, sleds slug on their backs, the two bundled up for winter perfectly.

Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times Kaldur finally gave up, melting back into the surroundings to observe some more.

**2. Robin**

"Dude!" Robin – no Richard – said as he watched Wally snack on anything he could find in the Wayne Manor's Kitchen. Now this would have been a lot if sWally/s a certain redhead hadn't raided the kitchen the day before. Seeing as Alfred had yet to get back from the store the two boys had been left to defend for themselves as the butler went out.

Dick knew that Wally would eat anything he could get his hands onto; however, he didn't expect the speedster to start mixing certain foods together like he was doing now.

Wally had paused, carrot covered in chocolate dipping halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"Okay, I get the cheese and apples, that's actually good, surprisingly," Dick muttered the last part to himself. "But chocolate and carrots? That doesn't seem very… appetizing"

Wally stared at him for a few minuets before shrugging and popping the chocolate covered carrot into his mouth. Chewing he replied, "Uf apmphinizingph ish goof themph", Wally swallowed, "Then wouldn't that make 'tizing bad?"

Dick openly stared as his friend, eye twitching and gaping like a fish before he settled on something between a sigh and a whine as he reached into the middle of the kitchen island for a napkin. Blushing Dick reached over to gently wipe away some of the coco syrup that had somehow made its way onto his best friend's nose.

His best _friend…_

His friend…

**3. Artemis**

Wally was eating his fifth meal of the day when Artemis walked in. She froze at the sight of him shoveling food into his mouth looking more disgusted then usual. "What is that?"

The speedster swallowed thickly not wanting to get smacked by the blond (even if it did make her look rather cut when she scrunched her nose- no, no, no, stop thinking Wally, just stop). "I couldn't find Megan or any of her cookies so I had to make something for myself."

Artemis was not impressed by answer if the look she was giving him was anything to go by. "Okay, sure," she snapped, "that doesn't explain what Ithat/I?" she jabbed her finger at the pot he was eating out of.

"Oh, its, uh…" Wally paused not really sure how to explain it without it sounding gross. He stirred the pots contents thoughtfully, "Its just some rice, cheese, spaghetti sauce, and mmmmmppppphhh."

Artemis' eyebrow rose at the incoherent mumbling the redhead finished his sentence with, "what?"

"And munophish," he mumbled again.

"And what-fish?" The blonde crossed her arms becoming impatient.

"Tuna! All right! Its tuna fish," The speedster snapped.

"So let me get this straight," Artemis said slowly. "Your eating rice with cheese, sauce and tuna fish?"

The teen in front of her nodded ears and cheeks flushed red with anger.

"That's re-ally gross," she drawled out scrunching her nose up in the way he liked.

"Yeah, well nobody asked you!" He yelled at her retreating back.

**4. Superboy**

A few weeks ago Superboy stepped out of his room and ended up in Hawaii. When he finally made it back to the mountain (which wasn't as hard as he thought it would be as all he had to do was take a step) and told his teammates about his little problem he was meet with laughter (Kid Flash and Robin) and disbelieving stares (everyone else). Superboy frowned and crossed his arms and threatened to smash their faces in (in his head of course) if the two didn't tell him what was so funny. Turns out Kid Flash had the same problem, if not to a lesser extent, when he first got his powers. When the Flash got wind of what had happened he happily volunteered to teach him how control his speed, Superboy would have liked Superman but the older male was still ignoring his existence.

It was a beautiful day in Florida and Superboy was actually at peace with himself for once when Kid skidded to a stop. Not to over shoot his training partner Superboy also quickly came to a stop almost tripping over himself and making him angry again.

"Why'd we stop?" He growled out.

"I'm getting hungry and this place has Ithe best /I fired gator in all of Florida," Kid Flash said pointing to a run down old dinner Superboy had missed. "No, really it does, I would know."

Superboy knew you could eat alligator (thanks to the G-gnomes) but he never actually thought he would get the chance to. The other must have taken his silence for confusion as the redhead in front of him went on.

"This place make it taste kind of like chicken and not greasy and fishy like some places do," Kid shrugged as he weakly tried to coax him into coming.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and thought over or at lest tired to but Kid Flash's fidgeting was making it hard. Wishing he had heat vision for the millionth time since he met the other teen Superboy gave Kid one hard look before walking towards the dinner.

Giving a 'whoop' of joy the redhead eagerly followed.

**5. M'gann **

M'gann had been watching the Food Network again but she was sure that this time she got the recipe just right. Humming happily to herself she pulled out the hot cookie pan from the oven with her mind.

"Man something smells good," Robin said as he entered the kitchen the rest of the team trailing behind him also giving encouraging remarks about the smell.

"I hope it taste as good," She said as she spun around to place the cookie sheet onto the island counter. However, upon seeing the group's faces of disgust she didn't have high hopes and her shoulders fell a bit.

"Are those, uh, crickets?" Robin asked uncertainty.

"Yes," M'gann answered just as reluctantly.

"In chocolate?" Artemis asked next an ugly grimace upon her face.

"Yes," M'gann's voice became smaller and she clutched both her hands in front of her.

"Awesome!" Wally exclaimed as he grabbed a hand full and popped some into his mouth.

M'gann perked up at the boys excitement, she could always count on Wally to make her feel better even if her cooking wasn't the best. "You really think so?"

"Of course! Anything made by those hands have got to taste delicious." Wally leered creepily but at the moment M'gann couldn't feel awkward about it at the moment too glad that someone was enjoying the dish she made.

"What does it taste like?" Superboy questioned generally curious and didn't look so constipated anymore.

"Nuts," was Wally's simple replay as he continued eating.

"Really," both Artemis and Robin said but Artemis' was more of a drawn out sarcastic drawl while Robin's was boyish curiosity.

"Yep," Wally shrugged.

"Huh," All three said but M'gann could care less at the moment.

"Should I make more?"

"Totally!"

**6. And the one time he didn't eat... (or Roy)**

When Roy stumbled out of his bedroom and into his kitchen he was not at all startled to see the other redhead there. He was shocked that the kid didn't announce his presence as soon as he entered the one bedroom. In fact the silence as Wally stared down at the items on his counter was starting to scare him.

Ignoring the odd behavior for the moment Roy reached into his refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice. Shaking the container he came to lean against his counter facing the teen.

"What's with the pickles and ice cream?" Roy asked before taking a swig of juice, screw cups it wasn't like he had any other company over other then Kid mouth and Boy blunder.

Thinning his lips and looking oddly serious for once Wally never took his eyes off the two items, "I'm trying to get enough courage to try it."

Nodding his head in understanding Roy almost took another gulp of o.j when he froze and realized that he had no idea what the teen was talking about. "What?"

"Pickles and ice cream," he watched as the other lowered his head until it was level with the items. "The one thing I've never tired."

"Riiiiiiiiight," Roy drawled out as he finished off his orange juice. Tossing the now empty container into the trash he replied, "well do it somewhere else, I don't want you puking in my skin again."

"But Roooooooooy" Wally whined as he turned to face the young adult. "That's what Uncle Berry said when I went over to visit." Roy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth for a sarcastic reply when the other continued, "and Rob at his place and then Missy when I showed up and tired at the Mountain."

"Well maybe this is a sign that you should just give up," and at the teens shocked face, as if he would dare such a thing, Roy changed tactics, "why don't you do it at your own house?"

"My mom will ground me forever if I make our kitchen smell like puke again."

"…."

"Ro-"

"Out."

"But, but, but"

"Out."

His one bedroom apartment door closed with a bang.


End file.
